


False Cuckold

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [28]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Older!Twins, Open Relationships, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet firmly believes that he isn't in a romantic relationship with the twins. Firmly.





	False Cuckold

                As Ratchet punched in his door code, he absently noted the raised voices from inside, but didn’t think much of it. Sideswipe and Wheeljack liked to get into heated discussions about weaponry, even though that wasn’t Wheeljack’s specialty.

                But when Ratchet entered his quarters, the conversation came to an immediate halt, and he was faced with Sideswipe’s Guilty Expression. Ratchet slowed to a stop and glanced over at Wheeljack. His best friend looked exasperated but not remorseful, so at least Ratchet didn’t have to bail _both_ of them out of whatever Sideswipe had done this time.

                “… what? What’s going on?” Ratchet asked warily.

                “It’s nothing bad. I told him you wouldn’t mind, Ratch…” Wheeljack started, only to be interrupted seconds later by Sideswipe.

                “- I fragged Wheeljack!” he blurted out and then promptly slapped a palm over his mouth, looking horrified.

                Ratchet blinked at him and then glanced over at Wheeljack for confirmation. Wheeljack nodded.

                “After you left for your shift this morning,” Wheeljack explained. “Sideswipe crawled in with me and it just sorta happened.”

                Ratchet looked back at Sideswipe and tilted his head to the side, considering him. “Well, you’re in his berth a good portion of the time you’re here. When you’re not in mine, that is. I’m honestly a little surprised it took you this long. ”

                “That’s what I said!” Wheeljack commented.

                “But don’t you care?” Sideswipe asked shrilly, tearing his hand away from his mouth. “He’s your best friend! I mean… you and us…”

                Ah. And there was the rub. Ratchet nodded slowly, allowing his processor free reign for a moment. There were several facts to be considered here, and Ratchet knew that coming at this from an emotional angle would probably make a mess of things.

                “Sideswipe… I am not in a romantic _or_ sexual relationship with you. So firstly, I have no right to be upset by you interfacing _anyone_ ,” Ratchet said calmly. “I already know you’ve been interfacing others since you got here; it’s a small base and word gets around. I assumed interfacing helps distract you from being apart from Sunstreaker. And I know that your frame type produces a lot of excess charge… if you don’t release it through fighting, interfacing is the next best option.”

                “You really don’t care?” Sideswipe asked, sounding anguished. He glanced at Wheeljack before anxiously shifting his weight from pede to pede. Ratchet walked forward and lightly grasped his wrists; touch helped ground Sideswipe when he was upset.

                “I care that you don’t catch something. But most importantly, I care that your emotional and physical needs are met,” Ratchet said earnestly. “… I’m not promising we would enter a relationship if Sunstreaker _were_ here… but as he’s not, you and I wouldn’t be starting something without him, correct?”

                “No. Absolutely not,” Sideswipe said, giving a firm shake of his head.

                To his credit, Sideswipe had been very proper for the past several weeks. There had barely been any innuendo, and what little of it there was had been very tame. His hands had never once wandered when they had recharged together and he rarely initiated touches although he eagerly reciprocated if Ratchet hugged him.

                Ratchet certainly missed Sunstreaker, but he wasn’t looking forward to when the missing twin arrived and Ratchet would need to deal with the ambiguous… something… that existed between the three of them. Enough time had passed that Ratchet knew that they weren’t playing a joke on him; they were both very serious. And they deserved an answer.

                “Right. So if _I_ won’t be seeing to your needs, I’m not going to be upset that someone else is. Especially with people who could pass for Sunstreaker, with a few modifications,” Ratchet said, gesturing at Wheeljack. Wheeljack looked up from the bundle of wires he had turned his attention to while Sideswipe and Ratchet had been talking and waved.

                Sideswipe glanced over at him and did a double take. Ratchet discretely rolled his optics. Had Sideswipe really not realized that Wheeljack had pretty much the exact same build and height as Sunstreaker? And that his helm lights were in the same location as Sunstreaker’s vent slats? Considering how tactile Wheeljack was, it really was surprising that the two of them hadn’t interfaced sooner. When Sideswipe wasn’t snuggling Ratchet, he was curled up against Wheeljack, practically draped over him at times.

                “You… you’re really not mad? About the others or… or ‘Jack?” Sideswipe asked hesitantly, returning his attention to Ratchet.

                Ratchet shook his head. “No, definitely not. Although I’m not a voyeur so make sure I’m not about to walk into something,” he added.

                “Yeah, no, of course,” Sideswipe rushed to say. “I… thanks, Ratchet.”

                “There’s really nothing to thank me for,” Ratchet said, reaching up and gently patting him on the cheek. He released Sideswipe and stepped back. “Now don’t you have a shift to get to?”

                Sideswipe’s optics flashed for a moment and he abruptly darted for the door, Ratchet watching him go with a small, amused smile. “Slag, you’re right!”

                A second later he lunged back and pressed a light kiss against Ratchet’s forehelm. “Thank you anyway.”

                Then he was gone at full speed in an attempt to reach his post before one of his superiors caught him arriving late again.

                For a moment, Ratchet stared at the closed door. Then he sighed and plodded over to Wheeljack’s berth, falling down onto it heavily. Wheeljack bounced a little. He’d fallen in love with the berth mattress as well, much to Sideswipe’s amusement.

                “…really don’t mind, huh?” Wheeljack asked lightly, still focused on teasing apart the ball of wires.

                Ratchet glanced over and frowned indignantly. “I meant everything I said.”

                Wheeljack finally looked up and arched an orbital ridge. “But...?”

                “I…” Ratchet trailed off, making an ambiguous gesture in the air with one hand. “I don’t know.”

                He hadn’t lied at all. There were plenty of reasons for Sideswipe to interface and a really good one for _not_ interfacing with Ratchet. Yet he still felt… unsettled? He honestly wasn’t exactly sure _what_ he felt. It wasn’t an extremely negative emotion, but it wasn’t positive either.

                “You upset with me?” Wheeljack asked, nudging Ratchet’s arm when Ratchet’s gaze wandered. It immediately snapped back to his best friend, and Ratchet shook his head.

                “No. No, definitely not. I think… I think I’m more upset with the situation in general, than anything. You didn’t do anything wrong. Neither did Sideswipe,” Ratchet said slowly, trying to piece it all together. “I just wish Sunstreaker were here.”

                “Yeah, but he’s not,” Wheeljack pointed out. “And Sideswipe’s probably gonna keep interfacing people. You’re definitely right about the excess charge build-up. He tried to go back to sleep after you left, but it was like he was brimming over with energy and had to burn it off.”

                “Frontliners,” Ratchet said, rolling his optics. “They’re so delicate for all that they’re so tough.”

                “Mm,” Wheeljack said, nodding. “Regardless… I don’t think I’m going to interface him again. Fun as it was.”

                Ratchet looked back at him, startled. “’Jack, I told you…”

                Wheeljack reached out and threaded the fingers of their closest hands together. “Ratchet, I love ya, but your emotional algorithms have always been a bit odd. One time may not bother you right this second or ever at all, but I think if we kept it up, it would get to you, maybe make you resent or hate me. Sideswipe’s great, but I like you a lot more and I don’t want to lose you.”

                “Oh, Jackie,” Ratchet sighed. He leaned into Wheeljack’s side and rested his head on the other mech’s shoulder. “You’re definitely not losing me.”

                “Good,” Wheeljack said decisively. “Because you’re pretty much the best roommate ever. I don’t want to have to go training a new one to watch out for the thingamabobs that are actually explosives.”

                “Primus forbid,” Ratchet replied, grinning a little. Then he sobered, an insidious thought creeping into his processor. “… hey… so…”

                “Yeah?” Wheeljack prompted when Ratchet trailed off. Ratchet cleared his intake and buried his face a little more into Wheeljack’s plating, seeking to cool off his flushed face.

                “… _how_ much fun exactly?”

                He only asked for research purposes, he told himself. That was all. Wheeljack’s dark chuckle proved he knew better.

                “Well, Sideswipe is _definitely_ experienced,” Wheeljack replied. “He adores you, and I’m assuming Sunstreaker feels the same way, so I have no doubt they’ll worship every inch of your frame. I would plan for a long recovery period. We’re barely friendly acquaintances, and it took me about two hours to remember how to walk.”

                “Oh, Primus,” Ratchet muttered, his internals feeling like they were going to melt out of sheer embarrassment. And not a little terrified excitement. “There’s no guarantee the three of us will end up together.”

                “Oh, Ratchet… nothing’s ever a guarantee, but I personally wouldn’t bet any credits against it either,” Wheeljack said, briefly squeezing Ratchet’s fingers.

 

~ End


End file.
